To meet the demand for wireless data traffic having increased since deployment of 4G (4th-Generation) communication systems, efforts have been made to develop an improved 5G (5th-Generation) or pre-5G communication system. Therefore, the 5G or pre-5G communication system is also called a ‘beyond 4G network’ or a ‘post LTE system’.
The 5G communication system is considered to be implemented in higher frequency (mmWave) bands, e.g., 60 GHz bands, so as to accomplish higher data rates. To decrease propagation loss of the radio waves and increase the transmission distance, the beamforming, massive multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO), full dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, an analog beam forming, large scale antenna techniques are discussed in 5G communication systems.
In addition, in 5G communication systems, development for system network improvement is under way based on advanced small cells, cloud radio access networks (RANs), ultra-dense networks, device-to-device (D2D) communication, wireless backhaul, moving network, cooperative communication, coordinated multi-points (CoMP) transmission and reception, reception-end interference cancellation and the like.
In the 5G system, hybrid FSK and QAM modulation (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC) as an advanced coding modulation (ACM), and filter bank multi carrier (FBMC), non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and sparse code multiple access (SCMA) as an advanced access technology have been developed.
Communication systems are evolving to support a higher data rate to meet the demand for steadily increasing radio data traffic. For example, communication systems are in development to have enhanced spectral efficiency and increased channel capability based on a diversity of schemes including the MIMO and the orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) to increase the data rate.
Further, communication systems have grown with different objects depending on their applicability and uses and different frequency bands, physical layer transmission methods, resource sharing methods, and channel occupancy methods, and various radio access technologies (RATs) have been developed, standardized, and commercially available. As such, the technologies standardized and commercially available may include cellular techniques, such as code division multiple access (CDMA) and 3GPP long term evolution (LTE), and non-cellular short-range wireless communication techniques, such as wireless local area network (WLAN), Bluetooth, or ZigBee. There may also be a network architecture supporting wide coverage such as micro cells or a network architecture supporting only narrow coverage, such as micro cells, pico cells, femto cells, and small cells. Conventional smart devices are equipped with a wireless terminal availing itself of at least one or more, commonly two or more of such techniques.
Accordingly, a growing demand is being created for systems and apparatuses to attain such advantages as dynamic resource allocation, centralized network control and management, real-time load balancing, and support of seamless mobility in a network environment where multiple wireless communication techniques co-exist.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.